


What if Life Were A Movie? (chapter 1)

by dricazul



Category: Bridget Jones (Movies), Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types, Bridget Jones's Diary - Helen Fielding, The Binding - Bridget Collins
Genre: Gen, LA, London, Model, Shipping, annemontgomery, apaloosa, bridgetjones, case39, colinfirth, couldmontain, downwithlove, dream - Freeform, jerrymaguire, jones - Freeform, markandbridget, markdarcy, misspotter, movie, netflix, onetruething, relationship, reneezellweger, reneezellwegerbr, reneezellwegerbrasil, renéezellwegerworld, rt, shipper, slayweger, whatif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dricazul/pseuds/dricazul
Summary: (based on real dreams)written by: Adriana S.





	What if Life Were A Movie? (chapter 1)

Fanfic capther 1 (PREGNANT?)

It was 10am and the day was sunny in London, after all it was summer. Everything seeming very exciting, children running through the park, traffic more congested than usual, rush on the set of "Bridget Jones 4", Sharon and Helen losing their minds over the shooting's delay and Renée sleeping.

YES, SLEEPING!

The alarm had already rung five times, but my zodiac sign's instinct was speaking louder that day.

(trinnn !!! trinnnn !!!! trinnnn !!!)

\- Hmm ... hello?

(Helen) - "Renée, where are you? Got stuck in traffic?"

\- "If you can call bed as traffic, yes I'm stucked…"

(Helen) - "No, this is not a joke, Renée, and you're not Bridget."

\- "Ehhhhh, no?"

(Helen) - "Renée this is serious, do not bring the character to real life, I need you here .."

\- "OK! I'll be there in 15 minutes, I also love you, friend, kisses."

That day I took the fastest bath of my life, I did not eat anything and no, I did not arrive in 15 minutes hahaha.

(Helen) - "15 minutes? It's been an hour and a half since I called."

\- "Sorry! I swear I'll reward you, it's that I … "

(Helen) - "Ahhh you sure will and I'm warning you that today, we will not have a time to leave the studio. Shooting is really late and you are not acting as a protagonist."

\- "Yes, I recognize it and it will not happen again."

(Helen) - "You've been saying that for two weeks already. What's going on, Renée? This is not the professional I know."

\- "It's just that I've been more sleepy than usual lately. Nothing more... but let's get to work."

Damn, that day had really been very tiring, I had the feeling that I had done everything that I had not in two weeks.

(Sharon) - "15 minutes interval, everybody! I'll be back with you at 18:30." [Announced]

Finally, I could not take it anymore [I thought].

(Helen) - "You did very well today. Coffee?"

(Colin): - "Zelly left the laziness at home today hahaha, accepted."

\- "Hahaha, idiot!  
.. I accept too! I have not eaten anything today." 

In a blink of an eye, everything in front of me was turning around

(Helen) - "Renée, are you feeling well?"

\- "Yes, I'm just a little dizzy."

(Colin) - "Are you sure? You look a little pale."

\- "Yes, I'm fine, it's just .." 

I do not remember anything else after that, when I woke up I was already in a white room that made me doubt if I was in the hospital or in a madhouse. That's when I saw a doctor and he said:

(Dr. Justin) - "Rest assured, the results of the exams are already coming out, you stayed all day without eating and it is normal to have setbacks like that."

I was understanding fucking nothing, but in my head, what just happened was, certainly, a pressure drop.

(Dr. Justin) - "Are you feeling all right?"

\- "Yes" [Actually I was dizzy, but it was because that doctor was very handsome, my God]

(Dr. Justin) - "Then, I'll let your friends know that you've woken up, so they can calm down." 

\- "Ehhhhh ... Dr., could you come back here? I have a very strong chest pain could you check it out?" [I swear I wish I had said that]. 

Inside the room, I could hear them talking outside:

(Colin) - "How is she, Dr.?"

(Dr. Justin) - "She's better! The nurse had just informed me that the test results are ready and, apparently, it was nothing serious."

(Helen) - "Thank God she's alive, but if she gives me another fright like this, I'll kill her!"

(Dr. Justin) - [laughs] "Excuse me, I'll talk to the patient."

I was wondering what symptom I would have to make up, just to be examined by that handsome doctor, who, by the way, was very tall, with dark hair and brown eyes, wearing a tight lab coat that displays an impressive athletic body.  
I was already there, preparing my performance, when he entered the room and I heard an argument between Helen and the ogre. YEAH! RICHARD, THE OGRE. 

(Helen) - "Now, Richard? You just don't change, huh?" 

(Richard) - "I did not see your callings, I was busy with .."

(Helen) - "You're always busy with everything Everything is priority except Renée."

(Richard) - "Stop talking about what you do not know, I'm here? Am I not? How is she?"

(Helen) - "Well, thanks to Colin and me ... I honestly do not know what she saw in you."

[Oh Hellen, please forgive me, I was blind, I recognize.]

Ahhhh, the handsome doctor have just returned with the results of the exams.

\- "It's okay, right?" [I said]

(Dr. Justin) - "Yes, the exams are okay! You and the…" 

"So, can we arrange an appointment at my place?" [I was joking, but if he wanted to, I would want it too]

(Dr. Justin) - "What?"

"I asked if I can go home now?"

(Dr. Justin) - "Yes, your baby and you are fine."

WHAT THE FUUCK? HOW COME?  
I do not know if he had ever worked as an actor, but that performance of him seemed really impressive.

\- "hahaha I almost believed it."

(Dr. Justin) - "In what?"

"Wait, Doctor, how is this possible? Are you sure about what you're reading? There must be some mistake."

(Dr. Justin) - "Yes, I've been a doctor for 20 years and I'm sure. Actually, I thought you already knew.  
Do you want me to go along and tell your friends?"

I was too confused to think and just thanked the doctor and left the room. [I even forgot to get his phone number]. I just wanted to get out of there without anyone seeing me, but when I got to the hospital's waiting room, they were there…waiting for me:

(Richard) -" Helen called me, I was so worried my love, I .."

(Helen) - "AHHHH, WAS, YES, VERY WORRIED."

(Colin) - "But what did the doctor say, Zelly? You startled us."

\- "Get away from me!"

(Colin) - "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Get out of here, do not touch me!"

[Poor Colin, he was just worried.] I ran into the car and started to cry and Helen went after me and said,

(Helen) - "What was that? Why are you crying?"

\- "Hi Helen, if you only knew ..  
.. This is all wrong, I'm a dumb one, why did I let myself go?"

(Helen) - "What do you mean? What happened? .. No .. wait .. Does it have to do with the exams' results?"

"Yes, but I do not want to talk about it here in the car."

(Helen) - "Do you want to go to my house or yours?"

"Oh, no, the last thing I want to do is going to my house today."

(Helen) - "Okay, come on!"

And Helen took me to her house and made tea with the intention of making me calm down.

(Helen) - "Sit down, what's going on, what was that at the hospital?"

\- "Do not judge me!"

(Helen) - "Okay, I'm here to support you, I would never do that, just explain to me what's going on."

\- "Ehhh, I'm pregnant and I'm in doubt who the father is." 

Yes, it was exactly this way, if you want to understand more of this story, you're going to have to come back here next week ..


End file.
